Wedding Madness
by Violetrose93
Summary: After Solidad's fiance cheats on her, she calls off the wedding and disappears, leaving May and Drew to deal with the aftermath. But with confessions, revelations, and an offer that one girl just can't believe, the night will definitely be unforgettable, wedding or not. Questshipping, ikarishipping, contestshipping!
1. Prologue

**So, this is kind of different from what I usually do. Other than the prologue, each chapter will focus on a different pairing. I'm going back and forth between including Oldrivalshipping right now, so if somebody wants that, let me know. But there's definitely questshipping, ikarishipping, and contestshipping, so things'll get a little crazy. I hope you guys like it!**

The dressing room was a flurry of last minute wedding activity. Dawn and Marina, who had already cried off their first layer of makeup, were frantically trying to reapply it before they were called out. Solidad stood off to the side, staring into a floor length mirror, her soft blue eyes wide.

"I don't feel well," Solidad whispered shakily. May smiled comfortingly at the older girl.

"Solidad, everything will be fine," May said soothingly. "You're absolutely stunning, and I'm sure that Robert thinks the same thing."

Solidad laughed nervously. "I don't know, May. I feel so . . . unsure. What if it's not just pre-wedding jitters?"

May paused. "I thought you loved him."

"I thought I did!" Solidad cried, fidgeting with her lace encrusted veil. Her champagne colored gown looked beautiful against her coral hair, but instead of a look of rapturous bliss in her eyes, there was only doubt.

"What happened?" May asked quietly.

"Nothing!" Solidad said, frustrated. "That's the problem. It's just . . . things have felt off lately."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

Solidad laughed shortly. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, remember?"

"Yeah, but I could go get him. You could talk to him through the door, just to calm your nerves."

Solidad considered this for a second. "Okay," she said finally, taking a deeply. "Let's do that."

May left the dressing room and walked quickly to the front of the church, scanning the crowd for any sign of Robert's trademark blonde hair. Instead, all she saw was Drew, standing by the door looking bored.

"Hey, do you know where Robert is?" May asked. The green haired boy shrugged.

"He disappeared a while ago."

"Oh, well, Solidad needs to talk with him. She's a bit edgy."

Jimmy came up to them, straightening his cuff links. "The last I saw Robert he was heading towards the cloakroom. He probably just needed a minute by himself."

May sighed. "Well, his minute's up. Come on, Drew."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to come?"

"Because you're the best man."

"Not by choice," Drew grumbled, but he followed May out into the hallway.

"You didn't want to be the best man?" May asked as they walked towards the cloakroom.

Drew shook his head. "I'm not good at speeches," he admitted. "But I bet you were over the moon when Solidad asked you to be maid of honor."

May smiled. "I was kind of surprised, honestly. Happy, but surprised."

Suddenly, May and Drew stopped short. There were giggles and thumps coming from the cloakroom, punctuated by the occasional squeal. May's face all but drained of color.

"No . . ." she whispered, her eyes wide. "He wouldn't."

"Only one way to find out," Drew said grimly, and he opened the door.

There was Ursula, one of Dawn's old rivals from Sinnoh. Her dark pink hair had fallen out of its complicated up-do, and her makeup was smeared. May couldn't help but notice how wrinkled her dress was, or that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

And there was Robert, his blonde hair askew and his shirt half unbuttoned, looking stricken at the sight of his fiancée's maid of honor and his best man standing in the doorway.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like," Robert said, struggling to untangle himself from Ursula. May spun and marched away, anger coloring her face. Drew just stood there as Robert ran after May and got in front of her.

"Look, you can't tell Solidad," Robert began, but May slapped him across the face. Robert looked stunned for a moment, but then he grabbed May roughly by the arm. That got Drew in his face. In an instant, Drew was between Robert and May, shoving the would-be groom hard in the chest. Robert stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with rage and embarrassment.

"Get out of here," Drew said coldly. May took his hand and pulled him away, heading back towards the main part of the church.

"I have to tell her," May whispered. She felt nauseous. "How am I supposed to. . . oh, God." May groaned and collapsed onto a bench, her face in her hands.

Drew sat down next to her. "Just . . . tell her the truth." May whimpered slightly, and Drew patted her hand awkwardly. "It's not your fault, May."

"Solidad said she felt something was wrong," May said. "I was trying to convince her she was just nervous, that everything was fine. But she was right, Drew. And now . . ."

"And now she'll know the truth," Drew said firmly. "So she can get on with her life and find someone worth her while."

"You're right," May sighed, standing up.

Drew smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"Shut up," May said, smiling wanly as she punched him on the shoulder.

In the dressing room, Solidad took the news calmly, although her face was very pale. Dawn and Marina started to cry off their second layer of makeup.

"Oh, Solidad," Dawn whispered, while Marina only managed a whimper. Solidad took a deep breath and straightened up.

"You know what? It's better this way. Better than I found out now then in two months, or a year, right?"

May nodded. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Marina said. Solidad nodded.

"If it's him, don't open the door."

"Of course," Marina murmured, opening the door a crack. She said something to the person on the other side, then closed the door again.

"It's Lance," she said, looking at Solidad quizzically. F

After a slight pause, Solidad shrugged and said, "Let him in."

May and Dawn exchanged glances.

"We should go let people know," May said, pulling Dawn towards the door.

"Lance," May said, nodding at the tall, red haired man. Dawn caught Marina's arm as they passed, and the door closed quietly behind them.

"Well, this kind of sucks," Dawn said miserably.

"I know," May replied. "And I have to go tell Solidad's parents what happened."

"Hey, doesn't she have an older brother?" Marina asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Howie. Why?" May asked, her brow furrowing.

Marina and Dawn both smiled wickedly.

"I don't think Howie is going to take too kindly to the news about Robert," Dawn said. "Maybe Marina and I should go talk to him, make sure he doesn't do anything drastic."

Marina snorted. "Yeah, like beat the shit out of Robert. We wouldn't want that." Before May could protest, her fellow bridesmaids had disappeared, off to find Solidad's brother. Drew and Paul walked up to May, and she noticed that they had both had already discarded their jackets.

"Wow, you two don't waste any time, do you?" May quipped. Drew just rolled his eyes.

"If you were the one who had to be shoved into a suit, you wouldn't say anything."

May put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, because it's not like I'm crammed into bridesmaid dress or anything."

Paul chuckled. "Actually, I'm with May on this one. At least we don't have to wear heels."

May laughed. "Exactly."

"Hey, did you see where Dawn went?" Paul asked casually. May grinned, causing Paul to blush.

"She and Marina went to find Solidad's brother. Why?"

Paul coughed. "No reason," he replied, and then wandered off to find Dawn. May gave Drew a knowing look.

"When did that happen?" she asked. Drew just shook his head.

"A while ago. But you know how Paul is."

"Oh, yes. You could hold a gun to his head and he still probably wouldn't confess his feelings. And he's not the only one," May added. Drew startled slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked guiltily.

May looked at him weird. "Jimmy's the same way. Haven't you seen the way he looks at Marina?"

Drew laughed, relieved. "Oh, yeah. Well, that's Jimmy for you. Hey, we should probably go talk to Solidad's family."

"And Robert's," May said, sighing. "This won't be fun."

Drew smiled. "Knowing you, you'll manage to make it fun.

May blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Solidad's family had been outraged, Robert's shamefully apologetic, but the end result was the same. May and Drew had to stand up in front of over five hundred people and announce that there wasn't going to be a wedding.

"I'll die happy if I never have to do that again," May said as she stepped down off the dais. Drew put an arm around her to steady her. Despite their experience as coordinators, they were both shaken from having so many unhappy people focused on them.

"We should probably go check on Solidad," Drew said, heading towards the dressing room. May laughed.

"You should have been the maid of honor instead of me," she teased. Drew nudged her with his shoulder.

"I've known Soli so long, she's like a sister to me," Drew admitted. "Honestly, I want to track Robert down and beat his face in myself."

"Well, don't do that," May said, looking amused. "I'm not taking you to the hospital today."

"Glad you have such faith in me," Drew grumbled, opening the door to the dressing room.

"Solidad?" May called. The room was empty. Shrugging, May turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait, what's that?" Drew asked, walking across the room. He picked up a folded piece of paper from a chair, frowning at it slightly before holding it out to May.

"It has your name on it."

Bewildered, May unfolded the paper and started to read.

_May,_

_ I know this is kind of sudden, but with everything that's happened, I'm sure you'll understand. I can't face all those people right now. Lance and I are going back to Kanto. I'll call you when I'm settled. Thank you so much, and I love you forever. _

_ Solidad_

"She left," May said dazedly, holding the letter out to Drew. He read it quickly and whistled lowly.

"Wow, she and Lance sure didn't waste any time, did they?" Drew said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure it's not like that," May chided, although she'd been thinking the same thing herself.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Drew said practically.

"Yeah, now have a thousand things to focus on instead of a thousand and one," May said sarcastically.

Drew rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now. Someone has to be in charge out there.

May snorted as she followed him out of the room. "Yeah, me."

"In your dreams, Maple."

**And that's a wrap! At least, the prologue's done. Honestly, I've been kind of in a writing slump for a couple days, so I'm hoping this will help me get back into gear. Anyway, please review, and thanks to everyone who reads my work. It really means a lot. **


	2. Forever

**Okay, so I think I was kind of vague. This isn't another full blown story. It's just a bunch of oneshots for the different ships. I'm crazy, sure, but not crazy enough to try and write three full stories at once! Haha, anyway, here's the questshipping chapter. It's a little mature, but then again, I always pictured Jimmy and Marina as older than the rest of the gang, so that makes sense. I hope you like it. **

Marina hummed quietly to herself as she finished cleaning up the dressing room. She picked Solidad's veil up off the floor and looked at it sadly for a minute. Behind her, the door opened.

"Marina?" Jimmy said hesitantly.

"Oh, hey Jimmy," she said, tossing the veil in the trash. It wasn't like Solidad needed it, anyway.

"You know, I think we should elope," Jimmy commented, sliding his arms around Marina's waist. She giggled and twisted around, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh, really? Why don't you tell my mother that," she said playfully, kissing him.

"Do I get body armor first?" Jimmy asked, spinning her around so that they were face to face.

"Nope," Marina said, sliding her hands onto his chest. "Take it like a man."

Jimmy grinned and kissed her deeply, letting his hands glide down to her hips. Marina linked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. They swayed in place slightly, and Marina tried to memorize the way Jimmy smelled, the way his body felt pressed up against hers.

"Hey, Marina, May wants to know—oh!" Dawn had walked into the dressing room, stopping short at the sight of two of her friends wrapped around each other. For a second, she just stared and then, God bless her, Dawn turned around and walked right back through the door.

Marina giggled. "I guess it's not a secret anymore," she said, curling her fingers into Jimmy's hair.

"I guess not." He moved to kiss her again, but Marina pulled back.

"Wait." She slipped her hand down around to the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She pulled it out from underneath her dress, and there, hanging suspended from a delicate silver chain, was an equally delicate silver engagement ring. Marina pulled the ring off the chain and held it out to Jimmy, her blue eyes clear.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy murmured, taking the ring. "We can still wait."

Marina shook her head. "I don't want to wait anymore. Especially not after today."

Jimmy nodded and slipped the ring onto Marina's finger. She stared at it for a second, and then smiled, her entire face lighting up.

"I love you," Marina whispered, sliding her arms back around Jimmy's neck.

"And I you," he said, kissing her softly. "Forever."

"And always."

"You're _engaged_?" Dawn shrieked, staring at the ring. The church had emptied out pretty quickly following May and Drew's announcement, and now the only people left were family members and the cleanup crew.

"Well, technically, we've been engaged," Marina said, giggling.

"For how long?" demanded Dawn.

Marina mumbled something under her breath, blushing slightly.

"For hour _long_, Marina?"

"Five months?" Marina said, cringing as she waited for the inevitable explosion. Dawn just stood there, completely still, as shock rendering her mute. "Dawn? Are you okay?"

"I'm going to kill you," said Dawn calmly.

Marina squealed and ran, ducking behind Jimmy as Dawn came after her.

"Hey, no murdering my fiancée," Jimmy said, grabbing Dawn by the wrists.

"Fiancée?" May and Drew were standing in the doorway of the church, looking completely shocked.

May rounded on Marina. "_I'm_ gonna kill you."

Drew sighed. "Can we not threaten murder in a church? please?"

Jimmy just shook his head. "We're going to go now, before I end up a widower before I'm even married." Marina smiled and took his hand, leading him out the door.

"What do you want to do now?" Marina asked, sitting down on a bench. Jimmy slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned.

"I have a couple ideas," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Marina pulled away. "Oh, really? Like what?" she asked coyly, standing up and walking away.

"My apartment's not far from here," Jimmy said, looking at her pointedly. "But if you'd rather stay behind and help May clean up, I'd totally understand."

Marina just cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where's your car?"

Marina fell back onto the bed, pulling Jimmy down with her. He locked his lips on her own, his tongue tracing the outline of her mouth as he begged for entrance. Marina just pressed her lips tighter and smiled.

Jimmy growled and pinned her arms above her head, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Marina gasped and twisted slightly, moaning as Jimmy's lips returned to her mouth. This time, when his tongue skimmed over her lips, she let him in. Jimmy's hands slid off her wrists and moved to cup her face. When Marina started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, Jimmy pulled back, staring at her intently.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, hovering over her. "We can wait."

Marina shook her head, bringing her mouth to meet his. "I'm sure."

Outside, it started to rain, but neither of them cared. They were sheltered, wrapped in their own little bubble of warmth. For once, they weren't concerned with what their families would say, or how the people back home would talk. Nothing else mattered but that moment, and each other.

**Yeah, so very short. But still, Marina and Jimmy! Anyway, please review, and if you get a chance, check out some of my other stories. Thanks!**


	3. Or Not

**So, I'm extremely happy, because this marks my third update. Out of five today. Yes, you heard that correctly. Five updates. At once. I think I might just explode from sheer excitement. Sorry it took so long to update this particularly story, but here it is. Only one more chapter left, and then maybe an epilogue. The last chapter will, of course, be contestshipping (yay!). But for right now, here's some cute, fluffy Paul and Dawn. **

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this day sucks, right?" May asked, sitting down on the bench beside Dawn. Unwilling to watch as the beautiful decorations that she had designed were stripped, Dawn had wandered out into the hallway, staring at the rain pounding against the windows melancholy.<p>

"It's not exactly my idea of a perfect wedding," she agreed, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, as bad as things were before," May said, wincing, "they're about to get a lot worse."

"Why?" Dawn asked warily, but before May could answer, a tall boy with electric blonde hair came sprinting into the hallway.

"Dawn! There you are," Barry said, grinning. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Dawn felt like screaming. She and Barry had dated briefly, but she'd broken up with him months ago. Apparently, Barry wasn't good with social cues, because he had continued to text her and ask her out on dates. Dawn had finally had to block his number. May smiled sympathetically at her as she got up, patting the bluenette on the shoulder. "I have to go find Drew and make sure everything's taken care of. Come find me later, okay?"

"Sure," Dawn grumbled, staring cautiously as her ex approached.

"Can we talk for a second?" There was a mischievous glint in Barry's eyes that Dawn couldn't quite place.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Dawn said, unable to think of a good reason to say no. "What's up?"

Barry just grinned. Slowly, he got down on one knee, drawing a little black box from his pocket. "Marry me, Dawn."

"_What_?" Dawn froze, staring at Barry like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I want you to be my wife."

Dawn just stared at him. "You can't be serious.

"Of course I am," Barry replied, standing up. "I love you."

Dawn felt like she was going to hyperventilate. This was too much. "Look, Barry—"

"I know," Barry interrupted, "but Dawn, I've never felt like this before. Think about it. We can go back to Sinnoh. There's a little house I've had my eye on for a while. It's perfect; it's not too big for just the two of us, but there will still be room for the kids."

"_Kids_?" Dawn almost choked. "You really have this planned out."

Barry shot her a winning smile. "Of course. This is our forever." He held out the ring again, the stone glittering atop of a red velvet cushion. Dawn felt slightly nauseous as she looked at it, realizing all that it implied. Taking a deep breath, she stood, pulling Barry up off his knees.

"Barry, I'm not going to marry you," Dawn said firmly.

"But . . ." Barry didn't seem to be able to process her words. "But I love you."

_I don't love you_. Dawn bit her tongue to keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth. There was no reason to be cruel.

"Barry, I broke up with you," Dawn said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry things didn't work out, but . . ."

Barry looked crushed. "I thought . . ."

"You're a really nice guy, Barry, you really are. But I just don't think . . ."

"So you were leading me on?" Barry asked, suddenly angry. Dawn stepped back in surprise.

"Wha—no, I just—"

"You little bitch." Barry stepped forward and grabbed Dawn by the wrists. "I was willing to marry you, and you say _no_?" It was frightening, really, how quickly Barry had shifted from gentle and adoring to angry and violent. The dramatic mood changes had been one of the reasons Dawn had broken up with him in the first place. And for good reason. She knew, especially now, trying to pull herself free from his iron grip, that if she had stayed with him, it would only have been a matter of time before Barry turned on her.

As it was, Dawn's eyes narrowed into slits. "You were _willing_ to marry me? Excuse me?" Barry shook her hard, and Dawn yelped as pain shot up her wrists. "Get _off _of me!" Dawn brought her stiletto heel down on Barry's instep. He screamed in pain, his grip on Dawn's wrists lessening. She shook him off and brought her knee slamming into his groin. Barry collapsed, groaning, while Dawn stared at him in disgust.

"Holy shit."

Dawn whirled around to see Paul standing there, looking shocked. His jacket had disappeared, and the top few buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned. His cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was tousled, giving him a lazy, disheveled look. Dawn's stomach lurched violently, and she had to keep herself from kissing him right there.

"What are you doing?" she demanded instead, trying to keep herself from staring too obviously.

Paul held up his hands, his eyes wide. "Um, May sent me to rescue you. Only it doesn't really look like you need any help . . ."

On the floor, Barry groaned, reaching out to grab Dawn's ankle. She yanked her foot away in disgust and stomped down the hall. Paul looked slightly amused as he followed her out into the main church.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she made a beeline for the door.

"Outside," Dawn said shortly, suddenly desperate to get away from him. She couldn't take being so close and not able to touch him.

"It's pouring."

"So?"

"You'll get pneumonia."

"Good," Dawn snapped, stepping out into the downpour. Despite the fact that it was the height of summer, the rain was cold, little shards of ice stinging against her face and soaking into her dress. She trudged down the front steps, heading for a little garden around the side of the cathedral.

"Dawn, you're being ridiculous," Paul said, grabbing her on the arm. Instinctively, Dawn jerked away, losing her balance as her heels got stuck in the mud. Paul tried to catch her as she feel, but she had too much momentum. And since it was apparently Dawn's lucky day, they both landed in an icy mud puddle.

"Oh, come _on_," she screeched. For a second, her fury at the universe kept her from realizing that Paul was practically on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He chuckled, his dark gray eyes softer than Dawn had ever seen them. "Why are you laughing?" she snapped, glaring up at him. Paul only chuckled deeper.

"You're funny," he said. Dawn shifted slightly, but Paul made no move to get up. Her entire body was tingling with energy, and the feeling of him pressing into had Dawn's heart in her throat.

"Why?"

Paul shrugged. "You just are."

"Well, thanks for clearing that up," Dawn said sarcastically. "Now can you please get off me?" Their faces were exceedingly close, and Dawn was afraid that if they stayed like that one second longer, she was going to do something stupid.

"Why?" Paul asked, cocking his head. "I kind of like this."

Dawn just shook her head. "Yes, because sitting in a mud puddle in the middle of a rainstorm is so much fun." She felt her breath catch as Paul leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush against hers lightly. They were so very, very close.

And then Paul pulled away, getting to his feet and extending a hand down to help Dawn up. Hesitantly, she let him pull her to her feet, conflict raging in her chest. They stared at each other for a second, oblivious to the rain still coming down in icy sheets around them.

Then Paul looked down and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . . not after you just got done with Barry and everything."

"Yeah, no, I get it." Dawn lied. "It's really . . ."

An awkward silence followed, and Dawn suddenly became painfully aware of how cold it was without Paul's body pressed against hers.

_What the hell_, she thought, stepping forward and pulling Paul into a kiss. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her. Dawn felt as though all of the air had gone out of her, but she didn't break the kiss. If anything, she deepened it, letting her tongue lightly trace the edge of his lips. Paul groaned and thrust his tongue into her mouth, drawing a deep moan from Dawn.

It shouldn't have been romantic, making out with a guy in a rainstorm. Especially not when they were both covered in icy mud and who knew what else. But Dawn couldn't stop herself. She wanted him, badly, and nothing short of being struck by lightning was going to make her stop.

Lightning, or oxygen deprivation

Finally, the need to breath overwhelmed them, and they broke apart, gasping for breath. Dawn rested her forehead against his shoulder, trembling slightly. She'd never felt such an intense attraction to anyone before, and if the shuddering breaths she felt rattling around in Paul's chest were any indication, he hadn't either.

"That was . . ." Paul seemed at a loss for words.

"Uh huh." Not that Dawn could really talk.

"So . . ."

"Yeah."

"We should go back inside," said Paul, deliberately avoiding Dawn's eye. For a second, she considered this. It would be easy to back inside the church, pretend that they had just had an unfortunate run in with a mud puddle. They could pretend that the kiss had never even happened, and life could go on. Or . . .

"Or we could go back to the hotel," Dawn replied, shooting him a mischievous grin. "Get all this mud off." Paul just looked at her, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "I guess n—"

Paul cut her off with a kiss before reaching down and sweeping her into his arms. Dawn grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. As Paul tried to flag down a taxi in front of the church, Dawn let herself relax into the warmth of his body. It hadn't been a particularly great day, but Dawn was looking forward to a perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn and Paul are just . . . ugh. I can't even. They're perfect. Also, if you've my other story, Chaos Theory, it will be apparent that I really don't like Barry. I don't know why, honestly. It just is. But it was really fun to write badass Dawn, so a jerk Barry shall stay. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you want to leave a review, that would be great. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
